Analytical sensors are useful in chemistry and medicine to determine the presence and concentration of a bioanalyte. Such sensors are needed, for example, to monitor glucose in diabetic patients, cholesterol in hypercholesterolemic patients and lactate during critical care events.
Patients, laboratory technicians and physicians rely upon accuracy and consistency of test results from analytical sensors to guide diagnosis and to take informed, appropriate medical action. It would be useful and helpful to produce analytical sensors that consistently give reproducible test results.
Additionally, it would be useful to have an economical method of manufacturing analytical sensors that provide consistent and accurate analyte testing results.